Many keyboards are constructed with an angular shape that requires a user's wrist to be bent upward while typing. This requirement, however, has been shown to cause chronic problems for individuals who spend extended periods working on a computer. These problems include, but are not limited to, carpal tunnel syndrome, wrist strain, and decreased productivity.
The present invention is designed to address this issue by providing a wrist rest that props up one end of a keyboard such that the present invention creates a sufficiently level typing surface for the user. Additionally, the present invention is a wrist rest that is designed to act as a soft platform that supports the user's lower arm and wrist along the entire width of the keyboard. By creating the level typing surface, the present invention removes the requirement that the user's wrist be bent when typing on the keyboard.
The present invention provides flush, even support for typing on a keyboard while the user's wrist is supported along the full width of the keyboard. Additionally, the present invention offers a shelf for the keyboard to sit on, such that the typing surface of the keyboard is horizontally flush with the user's entire lower arm. The material superimposed onto the bottom surface of the pad has a natural adhesion, such that the keyboard sits firmly on the shelf, without moving around. The pad also offers extremely comfortable support for the user's entire lower arm. Preferably, the present invention is a soft pad made of “mouse pad” material that has a depth of 8 inches and a width of 17 inches. The present invention is designed to be the width of a keyboard. Additionally, a 1-inch section is removed from one end of the pad to create a shelf that is 0.25 inches lower than the rest of the pad. This lowered shelf enables the keyboard to sit level with the user's wrist. The rest of the pad is 7 inches deep. Thus, allowing the user's wrist and lower arm to rest.